


Pet names

by so_bee_eh_roo (sobieru)



Series: Just prompt fics [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Pet Names, Prompt Fic, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/so_bee_eh_roo
Summary: Victor wonders why Yuuri doesn't use many Japanese terms of endearment and decides to look for them.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Just prompt fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536053
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178





	Pet names

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my second work for NaNoWriMo. I kind of was lost as to what to write for this prompt but when I thought about the small number of Japanese terms of endearment, this pretty much wrote itself.

“Hey, Yuuri,” Victor suddenly raises his head from the novel he was reading seconds ago with a realization.

“Yes, Vitya?” Yuuri asks from the kitchen where he is preparing some tea.

“Yes! Exactly!” Victor sits up, closing his book. Yuuri looks at him slightly confused. “Zolotse, I call you so many things in Russian, and so do you, but you never use anything in Japanese.”

“What?” Yuuri asks as he seats down next to Victor, handing him his cup. “Of course I do.”

“I mean, you use… ‘Vicchan' and sometimes ‘anata', but why not more?” Victor legitimately looks confused. Yuuri looks at him as he slowly sips his tea before answering.

“I mean… that’s all there’s to it,” Yuuri gives a small awkward smile. “In Japan, we… don’t really have many terms of endearment? At least not that I know of.”

“Huh…” Victor looks away for a moment, brows furrowed. “There must be something, though. I’m gonna look for them. You probably can’t remember them now, but you will when I use them.”

“Vitya, it’s fine, you don’t ha—“ Yuuri begins to say but is interrupted by Victor quickly standing up, a determined look on his face.

“I will get the best pet names to call you in Japanese! Just you wait!” Victor says before he’s sprinting to his laptop in the bedroom.

Yuuri sighs and just puts on a movie to relax.

~~~

A couple of hours go by and Victor still hasn’t come out of the bedroom. Yuuri supposes he fell asleep after getting too into his research. As the movie ends, he gets up and takes the two now empty cups to the sink, washes them, dries them, and puts them back in the cupboard. He knows he could leave them for later, he could just rinse them or whatever, but he also knows that if he does that, he’ll obsess about there being dirty dishes in the sink for the whole night. Does it make sense? Probably not, but anxiety never makes sense.

He goes to the bedroom and as he enters he sees Victor sleeping with his face over the keyboard, just as he suspected. Yuuri smiles fondly at him, stepping closer and taking the laptop away to put it on the bedside table. Victor mumbles something and Yuuri caresses his hair, taking a few rogue strands away from his face.

“Hey,” Yuuri says, coming closer to Victor, “come on, it’s time for bed.”

“Mmmm…” Victor slowly exhales turning towards Yuuri’s face. “C’mere.”

Yuuri complies and gets closer still, tracing the bridge of Victor’s nose with the tip of his own and kissing his forehead. Victor cups Yuuri’s cheeks and blindly reaches up to kiss Yuuri’s chin softly, beginning to trace a path of soft kisses to reach his lips. The kiss is brief but also very sweet and warm, making them want to reach out for more after their lips part.

“Tama..” Victor whispers, still sounding a bit sleepy as he steals another kiss from Yuuri. Yuuri furrows his brows, thinking he misheard, so he continues kissing Victor anyway. “Or…” Victor says between one kiss and another, “Hachi.”

This time, Yuuri is sure of what he heard and instantly opens his eyes, breaking the kiss and bursting out laughing by the bedside. Victor sits up, a question painted all over his face as he looks at Yuuri.

“N-no… no way…” Yuuri wheezes, still unable to stop laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Victor asks, his voice with no humor in it.

“Sorry…” Yuuri dabs a tear as he sits on the bed, taking a few breaths to calm himself down. “Just… did you actually search for pet names in Japanese?”

“I told you I would!” Victor pouts.

“Well, the thing is,” Yuuri says, still smiling out of amusement, “you just used literal pet names. For cats and dogs, I mean.” Yuuri says, giggling a bit. Victor blushes and covers his face with his hands, falling to hit the pillow behind him. 

“Oh, Gooooood…” Victor says between his fingers. “That’s so embarrassing, I’m so sorry.”

“Honey, pet names are supposed to be kind of embarrassing,” Yuuri says as he tries to take Victor’s hands away from his face, trying to be soothing. “But, yeah, just don’t use actual pet names, I’m not into that kind of thing.”

“You must think I’m an idiot…” Victor still says between his fingers.

“Your words, not mine,” Yuuri smiles as he sees Victor peeking out from his hands to glare at him. “But you know what, sweetheart?” Yuuri slowly takes Victor’s hands in his and looks into his eyes. “That doesn’t matter because I still love you with all my heart. And the fact that you even wanted to use something cute to call me in Japanese means so much to me. It is the intention that counts.”

“But…” Victor says in a small voice, “I still didn’t find anything in Japanese.”

“You don’t need to,” Yuuri kisses Victor’s knuckles. “We already speak a few languages, if we’re lacking terms of endearment in one, we’ll use the ones we have in the others. And if there still isn’t one we like in any of them, we’ll just make our own.”

“Is that why you just called me ‘sweetheart’ and ‘honey’?” Victor asks with a small smile. Yuuri blushes slightly and turns his head.

“I-I mean… I was trying them out, it’s okay if you don’t like them. I know you like Vitya, so that’s why I tend to use that more, but…” Yuuri trails off.

“No, no,” Victor caresses Yuuri’s cheek attempting to make him turn to face him. When their face to face again, Victor keeps caressing his cheek and squeezes his hand reassuringly. “I love them. Hearing you call me that makes me happy. And you’re right, we have endless possibilities, and while we can use them all, we don’t have to either as long as the message comes across.”

“Yeah…” Yuuri places his hand over the one Victor’s using to caress his cheek.

“That’s why in Japan you don’t say I love you too much, right? You want to really mean it every time.”

“True, but with you, I mean it every day.”

“And also,” Victor smiles like the cat that got the cream, “I read that ‘anata’ is used between married couples. Yuuri, we’re not married yet, how bold!” Victor feigns shock with a gasp at the end of his sentence. Yuuri rolls his eyes and takes Victor’s hand away from his face to smack him with it.

“It’s not like there’s a rule to it, leave it,” Yuuri answers.

“But if it was, you’d be breaking it,” Victor turns the hand Yuuri was using to hit him with to intertwine their fingers and bring them to his lips, kissing Yuuri’s ring. “Although it might be my fault we’re not married yet. We should hurry.”

“No, you’re wrong,” Yuuri says seriously, “it is definitely your fault we’re not. Who decided that a gold medal was supposed to come before marriage?”

“Someone who has complete faith in you, Yuuri!”

“How am I supposed to get it if you’re also competing? Don’t you think it’s a bit unfair?”

“Of course not, you clearly showed me and the world that you could surpass me when you broke my world record. Trust yourself as much as I do.”

“As much as you trust yourself?”

“As much as I trust you.” Victor looks intently at Yuuri and Yuuri is briefly silenced by his eyes.

“Such seriousness coming from someone who just called me Hachi,” Yuuri says in return and Victor groans.

“You won’t let me live that down, will you?” Victor asks. Yuuri lifts his hand and pets Victor’s head.

“Of course not, Spike.”

“Yuuri!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, I would really appreciate it if you leave comments and kudos! And if you want to know what's up with me, you can find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


End file.
